thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleep Cycle 3 (Part 1)
"Sleep Cycle 3 (Part 1)" is the seventh episode in Season 1 of MedBoy789. Description None. Summary Med Boy is examining his eye in the bathroom mirror, while listening to heavy metal music through headphones (which, strangely, are plugged into his phone). Pulling back from the mirror, he moves to the music for a moment before turning it off and addressing the audience. Bracing his hand on the mirror, Med Boy explains that he's made no further progress and is very tired — "the usual". As he gazes at his reflection, there is a rumbling noise somewhere close. Med Boy unplugs his earphones and sets them on the counter, then looks around the bathroom. Finding nothing in the closet, he wanders out of the room, and peers down the darkened hallway. It is empty, and he returns to the bathroom. He briefly tries to adjust his camera in the mirror before it cuts out. When filming resumes, Med Boy is back in his bedroom. It's 1 AM, and he's wide awake (it's normally 4 or 5 before he begins to feel drowsy). He gazes at various spots around the room, including the window (stating that he doesn't feel comfortable sleeping next to it). Med Boy says he doesn't want to stop talking to the camera again; he starts discussing the "Symbiont" video, explaining that he doesn't know who filmed it or how it ended up on his channel. Suddenly, Med Boy turns the camera around as another growling noise sounds. He points the camera towards his door (the origin of the noise); after a moment, he gets up and locks the door. Turning back to the window, he notes that the neighbors have their lights on, and that the light shining through his blinds is making him uncomfortable (because it reminds him of the creature he encountered). Trying to focus on something more positive, Med Boy turns his attention to the television. After flipping through several channels, he settles on Everybody Loves Raymond. He sits back down on his bed and films his ceiling fan for several minutes. Before the video ends, Med Boy complains that it's freezing in his room, but that he can't change the temperature because he keeps hearing strange noises around the house. Continuity * Takes place several days after "All Apologies". Appearances Individuals * Med Boy Species * Humans Quotes Behind the Scenes Pop Culture References * The song Med Boy listens to through his headphones is "Four Rusted Horses" by Marilyn Manson . * A pair of black and white Adidas sandals can be seen on Med Boy's bedroom floor. * Med Boy has a SpongeBob SquarePants pillow (which is seen briefly on his bedroom floor). * The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Looney_Tunes Looney Tunes] opening title can be seen (albeit blurred out) on TV. While Med Boy is flipping through the TV schedule, he mentions Nick Jr., and flips past the movie Starship Troopers, The Dave Despain Show, and Bar Rescue ''before settling on Everybody Loves Raymond ''on TV Land. Category:MedBoy789 episodes Category:MedBoy789 Season 1